


心形的吻和巧克力

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bottom Kagami Hiiro, Fluff, M/M, Top Houjou Emu, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 永飞。上个月写的白色情人节小甜饼，是个（理论上可能会有但很可能鸽掉的）棋手AU的番外（大概。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 4





	心形的吻和巧克力

“明天飞彩也有名人循环赛吧，之后一起去甜品店吗？”

“可以，不过，输了的人要请客。”

宝生永梦觉得自己能感受到电话对面镜飞彩在床上一手拿着棋谱，一手拿着手机，用轻松的语气说出挑战的感觉，忍不住无声地弯起嘴角。

“好啊。”他一顿，“所以飞彩桑要好好休息哦。”

他听到对面很小声地回应了之后挂掉了电话，抬头看时钟，离11点还有一刻钟，犹豫了一秒，拿起床头柜零散的棋谱看了起来。

不是明天的对手，九条五段的棋谱，而是镜飞彩的。

不管对局过多少次，还是觉得恋人的棋风很有趣，完全是正统而严谨的风格，但绝不会因为定式而被束缚了手脚，反而时不时会有大胆到让自己惊讶的选择。

他想到才十岁出头的镜飞彩大概已经常常对着棋谱复盘，端正地坐在棋盘前面打谱的样子，觉得那种场景一定很可爱。

明明交往还不到三个月，却已经开始思考什么时候在团体赛集训中可以整天和镜飞彩腻在一起的宝生四段，带着某天闯入镜飞彩房间，发现他正在复盘自己的某盘棋的妄想睡着了。

第二天下午，宝生永梦匆匆赶到甜品店时，镜飞彩已经吃完了一块黑森林蛋糕，正在努力吸出只剩下奶盖的杯子里的所有珍珠，他还穿着西装打着领带，和布置得五彩斑斓的甜品店很不相衬，反而是只穿了撞色卫衣和牛仔裤的宝生永梦比较像甜品店的常客。

宝生永梦拿着蓝莓圣代走到座位上时，果不其然看到镜飞彩板着的脸缓和了一些，他等镜飞彩把圣代吃掉小半时才带着一点难以察觉的委屈地开口：

“其实今天不能怪我哦……贵利矢桑中间长考了将近一个小时。”

镜飞彩舔掉嘴角的奶油之后把圣代推到了宝生永梦面前。

“而且我今天赢了贵利矢桑哦，三目半。”

“四目半。”

宝生永梦瞬间变得蔫蔫的。他拿起叉子把剩下的圣代送进嘴里，就听到镜飞彩接着说下去。

“不过你总算有一次赢九条一目以上了，还行。”

宝生永梦已经自动把这句话翻译成了夸奖。

“嗯，这样就确定可以进本因坊循环赛了。”

其实以宝生永梦才入段一年的资历而言，能进入循环赛已经是足以令旁人艳羡的成绩，但镜飞彩虽然和他同龄，却已经入段五年，不仅进过好几次头衔战的循环赛，更是差点获得挑战名人卫冕者的机会——每次想到恋人辉煌的履历，宝生永梦都颇有把镜飞彩拉去自己家对局三天三夜的冲动。

好吧，没那么夸张，但目前为止，他对上镜飞彩的胜率实在称不上高。状态最好的时候，也就能胜过半目而已。

他在镜飞彩的注视下吃完了圣代，亮晶晶的眼睛看向镜飞彩。

“飞彩前辈，今天想去我家吗？”

明明是同龄却叫自己前辈……如果此刻镜飞彩手里有叉子一定会不小心碰撞出声，这明显是故意为之，即使宝生永梦不是第一次那么干，他还是再一次心跳加速。

他不确定宝生永梦有没有看出来他耳根温度升高。

“明天是周六。”说出这句话有点怪怪的，似乎在暗示什么，“所以当然可以。”

黄昏的光线打在宝生永梦脸上，因为太过强烈的反光，镜飞彩没能看见宝生永梦放大的笑容。

等镜飞彩到达宝生永梦的小公寓时，天已经完全暗了下来。倒不是因为宝生永梦家离棋院很远，只是镜飞彩一路上先是被宝生永梦拉去挑正装——“进了循环赛就有可能要去幽玄之间下棋了，还是不能只穿T恤和牛仔裤吧”——之后又去拉面店吃了晚饭，才趁着夜色走回了家。

房间布置得很简洁，但东西却不少，除了放在桌面上的棋谱，没有柜门的架子上都码着各种各样的游戏机。

两个人一起站在房间里时有些逼仄，但宝生永梦吻上来时，这些都被镜飞彩抛到脑后了。

唔……感觉还是很舒服，有一点食物残留的气味，但不令人讨厌。

不是第一次亲吻对方，但之前没有在这里尝试过。

宝生永梦突然退后了一步。

“飞彩还记得今天的日期吗？”

春季还有点冷意的空气突然变成了热气，因为镜飞彩脱口而出回答时意识到了宝生永梦想说什么。

“3月14日——”

他手心被塞进了一盒宝生永梦不知道从哪里拿出来的巧克力，是他平时来不及吃甜食的代替品，对于很多人来说显得太甜的白巧克力。

“我想今天送给飞彩的话，也会比较应景。”

他想开口又觉得自己太不擅长说任何浪漫的话，手里攥着巧克力，宝生永梦的手从敞开的西装外套的侧面钻到他后腰上，再次把自己的嘴唇贴到了镜飞彩的上。

就像是一个心形的吻。


End file.
